Brother and Sister
by TheGoku741
Summary: Mira has been dreaming about her brother a long time. When they met once again, the feelings for her brother increased, and she fell in love with him, even though they were family. Enjoy! Spectra/Keith x Mira - First to creat one ;P Check it out! :D
1. I miss you oniichan

_Hey guys, i'm back xD. i've been away for two years thanks to my studies and i've let my stories incomplete thanks to that. Since i don't have the interest i had years ago i am thinking in allowing my brother to finish them, after all he likes them._

_Now, the curtain opens for the first act. Enjoy the story, it was made for you :D_

_-RedFoot_

* * *

><p>After winning a battle against the Vexos once again, the Brawlers celebrated another victory. They were very happy to be able to defend the Bakugans from their evil enemies. But one person, even though she was happy, she was still thoughtful and quiet. Mira Clay attracted the attention of the brawlers. They wanted to know if there was something wrong with her:<p>

''Hey, are you ok Mira?'' Dan asked, since he was a little worried

"What? Oh, I'm fine...'' She said quietly

''You look a little sad... Are you really ok?'' Ace qustionated

''I'm fine, i'm just... thinking, about something important''

''And what is so important?''Ace said, strangely with a bit of jealousy in his words

''Well...it's...personal''She said a little sad

Mira has been dreaming with her brother a long time ago, wondering where could he be. She really missed the nice times she spent with her brother, and wanted to control them, to live them the time she wanted. But she coudn't. After all, time is a train that never stops at a station, a wheel that never stops spinning. So all she could do was remembering.

But what she was also worried about a person called Spectra Phantom, one of the Vexos, and consequently, their most dangerous enemy. Spectra hasn't showed up yet, but the brawlers already knew how dangerous he was, by the stories the Vexos told them. They believed that by defeating this Spectra, the brawlers would prove that they were superior, but since he was very powerful, it wouldn't be easy.

"Are you worried about Spectra?'' Dan asked curious

"A little'' She answered

''Well don't worry! Me, Drago and our friends will defeat him and show him that nobody messes with us. Together we are strong and we'll defeat the vexos, isn't that right guys?''

''Of course!'' The brawlers said at the same time

Mira smiled to her friends. They were so nice to her. They were the ones who made her happy after all the things happening. She concentrated in her friends so she would not think in Keith the whole night. They were celebrating a victory, so she coudn't be sad.

"Hehe, you guys are so awesome ^^'' She said and enjoyed the company of her friends for the rest of the night.

After a lot of fun, everyone went to sleep. Once again, Mira dreamed with her brother Keith. But she didn't know, that the next day, the brawlers would have the most difficult fight ever. This time, against a person that uses a red mask...

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) soon, more to come. Comment please!<em>


	2. Memories

_Hi guys, i hope you liked the first chapter :D i'd like to thank Clovergirl100 for the review. It's very nice to know that people are enjoying my work even though i'm not very good at creating stories. Thanks!_

_And the applauses ask for more. You got it! Enjoy the second chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Mira and Keith were playing happily at the park in Vestal. Professor Clay watched them with a smile while they played with a little dog that was brought from Earth in a trip. Keith taught Mira some tricks with animals, like telling the dog to sit, bark, roll, and a few other tricks. Mira had a lot of fun with the dog. She felt like a princess, who tells someone to do something and the person(dog, in this case) does it without questioning.<em>

_Keith smiled to his sister as she laughed to see the dog doing some funny tricks that Keith taught him. But suddenly, a hole appeared in the ground and somehow, sucked Keith and the dog. Desperate, Mira began screaming for her brother and tried to save him:_

_''No! Keith!'' She sceamed, ready to jump in the hole in order to save her brother when suddenly, a large quantity of lava appeared in the hole  
><em>

_''Farewell...Dear sister...''_

_After Keith said that, he was consumed by the lava located in the end of the hole. After seeing her brother desappearing completely, Mira began crying and ran to her dad, but he, was also sucked by the hole. She was alone, sad:_

_''Noooo! Dad! Keith!'' ~_

* * *

><p>''Keith!'' Mira screamed and woke up<p>

She looked around her and she saw that it was just a dream. Her heart beating fast, her skin sweat, she sighed in relief that it was a simple was the 7th day in the month that she had dreams with her brother on them. These dreams saddened her. Somehow, a great memory of her days with her brother could trasform into a horrible nightmare.

She just wanted them to stop, she wanted to see her brother once again, feel his hug, play with him like the old times... But where was he? She didn't know. Sometimes she wanted to run around the world searching for him. It didn't matter where, she would cross roads, fly to other continents or even search at other planet and dimensions.

Even she knew that it would be impossible to do such a thing but...she missed her brother so much...A longing that screamed really loud in her heart. She knew that remembering is easy for those that possess good memory, but it's hard to forget if have a heart(Sheakspeare).

''Where are you... Keith...?''She whispered to herself

All of a sudden, someone opened the door of her bedroom very quickly. She got scared because of the speed that the door was opened, that stupid shock that happens when you are concentrated on something and someone opens a door or make a noise that scares you. She looked at the person, thinking and hoping that maybe it could be her brother, but it was just Dan, worried because of the scream.

''Mira! Are you alright? Who is Keith?" Dan asked loudly

"I'm fine Dan, it was a nightmare. And Keith...he is my brother"She answered quietly, trying to pass to Dan the fact that it was too early in the morning and there were people still sleeping, so he wouldn't scream again.

"Ah, ok. I thought you were being attacked by this Keith so i came in. Well, if there is nothing wrong here i'll let you sleep again" Dan smiled and left after saying that.

Mira got up, brushed her teeth, cleaned herself and got ready for another day at the Bakugan resistance. She tried not to think on her brother all the day, because she would ruin the happiness of her friends. She walked to the kitchen, where Ace, Shun, Marucho and Dan were sitting, waiting for Runo and Julie to prepare the breakfast. She said good morning to all and after everyone answered her, she sat a the table.

"Runo, Julie, can you go faster?" Dan screamed

"Shut up!" Runo screamed back

"But we are hungry!" Ace helped Dan

"You two should already know that cooking for 6 persons isn't easy and fast!" Julie said revolted with the impatience of the boys

"But...!''Dan was about to say when Shun interfered:

"Dan, keep quiet, after all, the breakfast it's almost ready and you two are getting annoying screaming like that so early in the morning."Shun said serious while Mira and Marucho agreeded with their heads.

"Great, thanks for telling that to him for me Shun"Runo said

"Bah! You guys are lame, i'm going to see if Baron has woken up." After that, Dan left, and an stange silnce was formed

"So Mira" Ace broke the silence "Why were you screaming earlier? and who is this... hmph, Keith?"Ace said with suspicious eyes

Impressive. Simply impressive, Mira thought. She was trying really hard to forget her brother for 24 hours but it seems everyone is trying to make her remember him. She didn't wanted to be sad this day. She wanted to enjoy, have fun. Remembering her brother she gets sad easily. But Mira was strong. She said:

"I've just had one of those nightmares when you lose an important person. Keith, my brother, died in the dream"She said keeping the normal expression, smiling a little, to hide the sadness she was feeling. Ace seemed satisfied by hearing that.

Ace has been in love for Mira for a certain time but he never created the courage to tell her that. But even not telling that to her, she already knows. Ace is a very jealous person. If Mira looked at another man you could hear him muttering quietly. It was annoying. Everyone has the right to look at anyone right? But he thinks the world has to spin around him, that he is the center of attentions.

Suddenly, Dan and Baron entered the kitchen quickly saying:

"Guys! We recieved a message from the Vexos!"

Everyone started to pay attention:

"What does is say?" Marucho asked

"It says: _Bakugan Brawlers, the time has come to end our battles once and for all. Meet us at the library station so we can finish this._

_Vexos. PS: Spectra is coming too... So i hope you're prepared, Hahahahahahahhahah!_" Dan finished reading

''So...Spectra will be there, huh?" Marucho said "We'll have to be careful!"

''You're right, but there's no need to worry. If we fight together, we can win!" Mira said and everyone agreeded

After that, they went to the local and there they found Mylenna and Shadow Prove. Soon the other Vexos began appearing, with an evil smile. First, Volt, then Lync, and then... two more Vexos, appeared. Those two appeared for the Brawlers for the first time, so obviously, they were not recognized. That means: one of the two was Spectra.

One of them had blue hair and was wearing a brown coat. The other one had blonde hair and was wearing a red coat and a computed red mask. Who are those two Vexos? Which of them actually is Spectra? Find out(if you don't know already) who they are in the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys xD. I think I wasn't very creative on this chapter, but i liked it.I hope you liked as well, because you know, your opinion is much more important than mine!<em>

_i'm thinking in making some 15 chapters or more. I hate short fanfics. They have no story and all of they are lame( no offence if you made one :P)_

_Next chapter will be released tomorrow._

_Thanks!  
><em>


	3. My Savior

**Hello guys. I hope you're enjoying the story! Sorry for the short chapters, i'll try to make them bigger now. :)**

Disclaimer! : I don't own Bakugan or any characters in this story. I don't even own myself, my mom and dad does T-T

Enjoy!

-Redfoot

* * *

><p>"Well well, it seems the ''powerful'' brawlers finally decided to show up! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Shadow Prove broke the silence between the two teams, taunting them<p>

"Hmph! In fact the ones who decided to show up were you!" Dan said nonsense making everyone slap their heads and say ''idiot...'' .

"Huh...?"Shadow said confused

"You guys never learn do you? You can't beat us! We are stronger and we'll always protect the Bakugan from you!" Dan said angry

"What an idiot, isn't it?" The guy with blue hair said

"Yeah, hahaha, i agree Gus!"Lync laughed

"So this is the powerful Dan Kuso you've told us about...?" The guy with the mask said

"Yeah it's him, Spectra." Mylenne answered

"That means...You're Spectra?" Marucho said

"Exactly, I'm Spectra Phantom. My greetings, brawlers. I hope you entertain me tonight, hehe." He said smiling

Strangely, when he saw Mira he seemed shocked:

"Huh?" He said stepping back a little. No one seemed to notice how surprised he was, not even Mira.

_Impossible! What is she doing here? Why she is with them...? Thats means... she is from the resistance...?_ He thought, still shocked

"Hm?" Mira asked, noticing the shock

"Nothing..." He answered

"Are we gonna stay the whole day talking? We came here to fight so let's do it!" Volt said irritated

"If you want so badly to be defeated, we can do that for you!"Dan said and everyone got their gauntlets

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Everyone said and epic battles began

Obviously, fighting all at the same time would be a mess, so they separed each other in doubles:

Ace fought against Shadow and lost, Marucho fought against Mylenne and won, Shun fought against Volt and won, Baron fought against Lync and lost, Mira fought with Gus and won. Dan was currently fighting against Spectra. He really was the stongest of the Vexos. After finishing their battles, the other brawlers came to help Dan but they were overwhelmed by his Pyrus's Helios.

"I-Impossible! ,he actually beat us all so easily!" Marucho said , very surprised

Mira was impressed. Very impressed. Spectra won a battle against 6 persons with only 3 ability cards. He simply smiled as the brawlers yelled 'impossible' , 'how?'. Somehow, he remembered Keith. The smiles, the potential, the strenght, the talent... It was like if he was her brother fighting against Dan,completely beating him Dan was not beaten yet. He wanted to win no matter what. His HSP was at 50%, so there was a chance.

"I have to admit that you're strong Spectra. But even so, i'll not lose to someone like you! Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl!" He said and threw Drago.

"Drago! Stand!"Then Drago appeared out of his ball form. His G's were 400

"Let's win this Dan!" He yelled to his partner

"It's useless to resist, Dan Kuso, you should have already got that. Bakugan Brawl! Helios Stand!" After that, Helios appeared. It had G's 600

"I'll beat you again Dragonoid..."He said smirking to Drago

"We'll see about that! Dan!"

"Yes! Activate double ability cards! Fire tornado plus Burning Dragon!"

_Drago's G's increased by 100, Helios's G's decreased by 100/_Drago's G's increased by _200. Drago's G's were now 700 and Helios's 500_

"Haaa!" Drago attacked but Spectra countered:

"Sigh...You don't listen, do you? Active ability card! Nova Spiral!"

_Drago's abilities nullified. _Drago's G's decreased by 300. _Helios's G's increased by 100. Drago's G's were 400 and Helios's 600___

____"Ahhhhh"Drago screamed as Helios attacked him

"Help is on the way Drago! Activate ability! Fire shield!"

_A shield was formed and __Helios's G's decreased by 200. Helios's G's were now at 400_

"Pitiful. Activate ability card! Maximum Quasar!"

__Helios's G's increased by_ 300. __Helios's G's were now at 700_

"Nooo, Drago!"Dan yelled as he saw Drago losing

"I'm...Sorry Dan..."Drago said and ruturned to Dan in the ball form. Spectra was the winner!

"I...can't believe I lost..."Dan said sad

"That was a nice of a warm up. Thanks for entertaining me, Dan Kuso. Hehehe."Spectra said laughing

"Now that you've seen that we are the strongest, Bakugan resistence, you can get out of our way, forever!" Lync said confident

"No. This isn't over yet Lync. We'll fight again soon Brawlers. Get prepared!"Mylenne said and after that, she hit Mira on her head, making her faint

"Wha-"Mira said before fainting

"What are you doing?"Spectra said. The brawlers thought that was strange but they repeated:

"What are you doing Mylenne? Leave her now!"They yelled

"Hahahaha! Now she is my hostage!, want her back? Then fight us!"She said doing an evil laugh

"Mylenne, that's not necessary. Hand her back and let's go."Spectra said with a bit of anger in his voice

"What are you saying Spectra? She's our enemy! Don't tell me you're worried about this idiot?"She said angry

Spectra didn't like that.

"Mylenne...Leave her, NOW!" He ordered scarily, making Mylenne shocked. But she got even more angry:

"Why don't you come here and make me do it?"She challenged. After 5 seconds of silence, he smiled

"As you wish" Then suddenly, in half a second, Spectra was rushing towards Mylenne and he pushed her with an strenght that made her fly 2 meters, then she landed on Shadow. Spectra carried Mira and began running away. But now his friends, except Gus, considered him an enemy, an traitor. They threw their bakugan and all of them used ability cards on Spectra!

"Run Spectra!" Dan said and Spectra ran even faster, but it wasn't enough. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to escape from the blasts, that were really near him now, he used his whole body and protected Mira from the blasts. Somehow, he survived the blasts and thanks to him, Mira didn't have one simple scratch. Be he was severely injured.

"Impossible! How can you be alive? How can you be even standing?"Mylenne asked surprised and scared

"Ugh...Hehe...That's because you are...weaklings...hehe. agh..."Spectra said, in pain

"Grrrrrrrrrr, now, I'll KILL YOU!" Mylenne said and activated another ability, with the hope Spectra would die, but he teleported and escaped the blast, bringing Mira with him. No one knew where he was now, but everyone began to search for him. The Vexos wanted revenge for his betrayal and the brawlers because he had Mira. They were thankful to Spectra because he saved their friend's life, but they still had to fight a rematch with him and get Mira back.

"Spectra...You will pay! I Promise!" Mylenne said and they began searching...

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest, in a hidden hut, an injured boy now placed a fainted girl in a bed, and covered her with a blanket.<p>

"Have nice dreams...Mira...ugh..."Spectra said and took his mask off, putting her inside a drawer and heading to a recovering champer to heal his wounds. Before that, he looked once more to his sister and smiled. Then, Keith went to his recovering chamber, happy to see his sister once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Did you enjoy this chapter? Please comment!<strong>

-Redfoot


	4. A day with my enemy

_Hi guys. Enjoy this chapter :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any character in this fanfic._

* * *

><p>The sun was rising. The first sun rays soon iluminated Mira's face, who was sleeping peacefully and finally, after a long period of nightmares, she was having nice dreams. Spectra observed her, curious. She had a small smile in her face and was moving a little in the , she hugged the pillow and smiled a little more. Obviously she was having a happy dream with someone on it.<p>

_Who could it be...? _Spectra thought quietly. After recovering from his injuries, he focused on Mira. He was going to protect her no matter what. Then, after a few seconds, her belly rumbled. Spectra got that she was hungry and went to a nearby city to buy food for them. As he closed the door behind him, someone woke up.

Mira slowly opened her eyes, yawned and sat at the bed. She was very happy becaude she had nice dreams today, and she felt that she was going to feel like that the whole day. Then she noticed that she wasn't at home, so she got confused:

"Huh? Where am I?" She said looking at all sides to try to figure out where she was. She wasn't scared. Mira always has been an courageous girl. She was actually very calm, simply trying to identify where she was. She got up and felt a pain in her leg. It was hurt. It seems a blast hit her after all, but nobody noticed it. With a little difficulty to walk, she headed to the window and looked outside.

She saw a very beautiful forest. A river with some fishes jumping, some squirrels playing on a tree, birds from all species flying like if it was a sychronized fly. The sun, now a higher, still rising, a lot of clouds in the sky, some even forming the appearence of animals and a little rainbow. Mira gasped. She never seemed something so beautiful in her life. She even began to think that it was another dream, but she rubbed her eyes and saw that it was real!

She wanted to go outside, but first she had to discover where she was and heal her leg. She began exploring the hut. It was actually a nice hut. It had a TV, a computer, kitchen, bathroom, another room, eletrical light, a fireplace... A comfortable place for someone to live, she thought. She had no idea where she was, but she was alone. Even so, she still felt calm and sat at the bed, trying to think on a way to comunicate her friends.

"Maybe I can access the computer and enter on Msn or make a fire and try to make my friends see the smoke..."She talked to herself

Then, she heard a door opening and thought about hiding, but she wasn't scared at all. She knew a little hand on hand combat so she could defend herself if it was someone she didn't know. The door of her rom slowly opened, revealing to be Spectra:

"Oh, you woke up Mira."He said smiling to her

"Spectra?" She seemed surprised. What was he doing there? He sat beside her

"Yes it's me, hehe. How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm fine, thanks. Do you know where we are?" She said, still trying to figure it out.

"Uh-huh, We are at my secret hut. I come here when I'm being pursued by someone. Only I know the location of this hut."He explained

"Oh, i see. Who is pursuing you? What happened yesterday?"

"Well..."Then, Spectra told her everything that happened after she was knocked out by Myllene.

"So you betrayed your friends to protect me, and now everyone is after us?" She asked.

"Well... Yes. Sorry for making you pass through this, Mira" He said and lowered his head

Then, he felt Mira's hand on his hand and blushed a little, but the mask hided it.

"No problem...Thanks for saving me Spectra, hehe." She said and hugged him

He blushed even more. What should he do?He was confused, but he decided to hug her back and say that it was nothing. When she let him go, he standed up and offered his hand to help her get up. She raised and eyebrown and smiled, then accepted his offer.

"Well well, I didn't knew that some Vexos were actually educated to their enemies." She said smirking

"I'm a man of respect, Dear Mira. I'm a gentleman, even with my enemies." He said smirking back. They began to laugh, then Spectra saw that Mira's leg was hurt.

"Hey, you're hurt." He said quietly

"Hm? Oh, this. Yeah, i woke up and i felt that." She said and he smiled.

"Do you want me to heal that for you?" He asked smiling

"Sure. But how are gonna do it? Do you pretend to kiss my leg until it's better?" She joked

"Hehe, that's a nice way to heal, but I prefer taking you to my healing chamber." He smiled to her and smirked

"Healing chamber? Where?"She said

"Here in this hut. I'll take you there" He said and took Mira in his arms, carrying her. She blushed

"What is that for...?" She said embarassed

"You can't walk well in this condition. Just leave it to me, hehe." He said and she blushed, but she looked away so he couldn't see it.

He entered a password in a hidden door and a secret room was revealed. He placed Mira in a desk and activated a machine that emited a light that healed her leg in a second.

"Wow, that was very eficient" She said surprised

"Hehe, can you walk well now?" He asked

She walked in a little circles to test her legs

"Yes, I can Spectra. Thank you again, hehe. I wish your friends were like you." She said smiling to him

"Hehe, really? I also wanted that... Too bad they can't" He said

"Maybe they can...Who knows?"

"Yeah... So, there is a city near here, do you want to go there a little?"

"Sure."She said and they walked off the hut, talking as they proceeded out of the forest

They arrived at the city. It was a nice town. Full of stores, parks and few cars. A peaceful town. For Spectra, it was being a nice walk...until Mira saw the mall.

"Oh, it's the mall! Spectra can we go there? please? please?" She asked insistent

"Uh... Sure" He said and they headed to the mall. There, Spectra realized the error he commited. He passed hours walking in circles behind Mira, who walked the entire mall looking all the possible stores. Clothes, animals, jewelery, lingerie... It was half an hour of simply looking to the showcase. Five hours doing this, Spectra was bored while Mira was really happy.

"What's wrong with you?" Mira asked noticing Spectra was too quiet

"Do you pretend to look at these showcases for how much time?" He said

"Why? Are you bored?"

"Yes, a LOT" He answered

"Hehehe, I'm sorry, but I promise I'll reward you. It's a habit we girls have. Will you forgive me?" She asked smiling and pressing his cheek gently, making him blush

"...Alright..."He said

"Great! I'll just buy some lingerie, ok?"

"Ok"

Then, they went to a clothing store and went to the lingerie section. Spectra looked to all sides possible, but all he saw was bras and panties.

"What do you think of these ones?" Mira said and showed him some panties and bras. Pink ones with loops, Blue ones with stars and red and blue ones.

"I don't know...I guess i'll have to see you wearing them to give my opinion hehe." He joked

"Haha, really funny Mr. Spectra. You really are the ''gentleman'', you told me you are."She said angry

"Haha, you're pretty you are angry" He said smirking, she blushed and she got more angry

"You'll NOT want to see me angry, believe me"She said

"Hahaha, how cute!" He said smiling

"Jerk!"She said blushing

As he laughed, she went to pay for the panties

"It's 49,30 dollars lady." The seller said and she searched for her wallet

"Oh no!"She said and Spectra came

"What's wrong?" Spectra asked

"I forgot to bring my wallet! Too bad...I really wanted these...Well, nothing I can do now. Let's go Spectra."She said and began to walk to the exit, but Spectra saw how sad she got and said:

"Wait Mira!"

"Hm?"

"Well...My wallet won't like this but...I'll buy them for you.

"Oh! Really?"She said happily

"Yeah, here it is."Spectra said and gave the money to the seller

"Here is your lingerie Mira." She said and handed Mira the bag with her lingerie on it

"Oh, Thanks Spectra, you're the best" She said and hugged him

"S-Stop it! Not in public is embarrasing!"He said blushing

"Ah, sorry, hehe"She said and let him go.

Thay left the mall, for Spectra's happiness and went to a park. Spectra offered Mira a cotton candy and she accepted. While he went to buy her one, she sat on a bench and began to think in how nice he was to her. Even thought they were enemies, Spectra was actually the person who treated Mira so nicely. She was happy that he saved her and she appreciated that a lot. While she was thinking about him, she didn't noticed two guys aproaching her.

"Hey cutie, wazzap?" One of them said with a pervert look towards her, while the other did the same, lookingher from down to up. She looked at them like if they were pieces of trash

"What-do-you-want"She said unsympathetic

"We want you" He said seductly while the other one simply looked at her. Then he made the move

"What's in here?" He said and took the bag from her hands roughly

"Hey! Give me that back!"She said angry

"Yo ,look at this bro." The man said and showed the other one her lingerie

"Hmm, you're gonna use that for us tonight right cutie?"The man said as he began sniffling the panties. Mira got revolted

"Hand me that you retarded!"She said and punched him on his face. She got her bag back and was about to run away but the man got her.

He held her arm strongly and was about to punch her when he got punched. Not by her this time, but by Spectra. She felt relieved when he appeared.

"You better leave her alone if you don't wanna get hurt" Spectra said menacingly, but the man got up and laughed to the other one.

"You're gonna die, carnival boy" He said and prepared tried to punch Spectra, but Spectra held his hand, blocking the punch. The man got surprised.

"You idiots are far too over confident. Life is dangerous if you can't back it up"He said giving an evil smile to him

Then Spectra showed him what he was made of: He twisted the man's arm so quilky and strongly that he had a exposed fracture. As the man yelled in pain, Spectra punched his stomach so brutally, that his hand apeared on the man's back. The other man was shocked, but he got very angry to see his friend crying in pain, so he got his knife and rushed in Spectra's direction. He tried to hit Spectra, but he dodged and kicked the man's hand, throwing his knife away and giving him a finishing blow by hitting his nape strongly enough to crack and getting he unconsious.

Mira was surprised and excited. Spectra proved to be not only an incredible brawler, but an excelent fighter as well. It was the second time he saved her. She felt safe with Spectra near her. He came to her and asked:

"Are you ok Mira?, Did they hurt you?" He asked worried

"No, I'm fine...Thank you again Spectra, I'm so happy that you are here to protect me..."She said, hugged him and kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled.

"I'm happy to be able to protect you, Dear Mira" He said smiling as she smiled back

"Your cotton candy." He said and handed it her.

"Thank you..."She thanked once more, as they now headed back to the hut.

At 22:00 hours, Mira was at her bed, reading a book she got at Spectra's particular library called ''The meaning of love'' when Spectra came in

"I'll be in the other room if you need me Mira." He said

"Ok"He was about the leave the room when mira said

"Wait Spectra"She said

He looked at her

"Yes?"

"Hm...When will you show me your face?" She asked smiling

"Well...Later. Good night, Mira"

"Good night"

After he left, she giggled and readed a little more of her book. Then she fell asleep. Guess who was in her dreams this time?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :D<strong>


	5. Revelation and first kiss!

**Hello! I hope you are enjoying the story! I'd like to thank **_Mistica and Blankola_ **for the reviews!**

Thanks xD

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>As the sun began to rise, Dan woke up in a bad mood. He was really angry. His friend was with his worse enemy and he didn't know where. He was worried. He wanted to punch Spectra and go back home with Mira so they could enjoy another day togheter. Why did Spectra ran away with her? Of course he saved her, but why haven't him returned with her? Dan began to think that Spectra could be forcing Mira to do ''things'' for him. That got him really mad. The worse thing is that Ace was also like that.<p>

The other brawlers were happy. They knew Mira was safe and that Spectra would return with her one day, but somehow, Dan and Ace denied that. They wanted to make sure she was ok. During the breakfast, Dan decided to go looking for her

"Dan, calm down! Mira is ok! I'm sure of it." Runo said impatient

"How can you know that Runo?"He said angry

She had no answer. Why did Dan had to be such an idiot? He should simply agree with her and wain, but no, he had to ruin everyone's breakfast.

"Where are you Mira? Only you can bring the old Dan back..." Marucho thought and began to eat again

* * *

><p>Mira woke up by hearing some birds singing in her window. She got up and watched as they flew away, still singing. She smiled and went to her closet, where a message was there for her: ''<em>I brought some clothes for you. If you don't find me I went to the city to buy our breakfast. I'll be back soon. PS: Just to bother you, you're fat :) -Spectra"<em>

She rolled her eyes and giggled at the last comment

''I'll punch him for that later".She said and opened the closet and saw some really beautiful clothes for her. There were also very expensive clothes that she remember commenting with Spectra that were really nice. All of the clothes she wanted were there. She gasped and began trying them all on, full of joy. After chosing one, she went to Spectra's room to see him and hug him to death, so he opened the door without knocking.

When she entered the room she blushed (I Freaking Hate writing this part! It's Gross!). Spectra was only wearing his mask and an underwear. His bare torso showed her his muscles. He looked at her normally, but she was still shocked and she gasped when she saw him.

"Hm? Do you need anything Mira?" He asked as if there was nothing happening

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"She yelled and closed her eyes with her hands "Sorry!" She apologized, all red. Spectra hasn't understood

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"I entered and you are... semi-naked..."She said blushing just to think about it

"Hahahaha, that's it? You mean you don't like to see men like that?" He asked laughing

"That's not the point!" She said embarrassed "How can't you be ashamed of that!"

"Well, I don't really care, it's nothing that will change my life." He said and smiled

"Whatever, just wear something already!" She yelled

"Ok, ok"He said and put some pants on(thank god) "You can look now" He said smirking

"That's not funny!"She said slowly looking at him

"Hehe. So, Do you need something?" He asked again

"Well, I was thinking if you could allow me to talk to my friends, hehe" She said now not so nervous

"Sure. You can use my computer. I'll go to the market."

"Ok, I'll be waiting"

He teleported and she connected to her friends. When Runo and Julie saw Mira's face on the giant television of the dinning room, they yelled in happyness

"Mira! It's you!"

"Hiiii *-* Where is everyone? "She said happy

"They went for a walk. Ohhh I missed you, friend ;-;"Runo said crying

"I missed you tooo *w*"

They began talking about many things. Mira had a lot of news to tell them. It has been 3 days that she didn't talk to anyone. Well, she talked with Spectra, but talking for her in talking about boys, shopping, mall, shoes, clothes, and other people. Of course Spectra would never talk with her about that, so she had to talk with the girls. They spent a long time enchanging useless information when the other brawlers arrived

When they saw Mira's face on the screen, they sighed in relief to know that she was ok.

"Mira!" Dan yelled, interrupting the girls's talk

"Hi Dan."She said smiling

"Where are you?"He asked loudly.

"Stop screaming!"Runo ordered

_I can't tell them the location of Spectra's secret hut! _Mira thought

"I Don't know!"She said

"We will save you, I promise!"

"Ok" She answered

"Truly!" He said

"Ok"

"I'm not kidding!" He continued

"O-K"She started to get annoyed

"Seriously!"

"I GOT IT DAN!" She said impatient

"Well well, if isn't Dan Kuso"Spectra appeared behind Mira, shirtless again, what made she, Julie and Runo blush.

"Spectra?"He asked

"No, I'm Bozo, the clown"Spectra joked, but then, he saw how Dan was smart

"Oh, sorry Bozo, i thought you were Spectra! You really look like him... Do you know where he is?"Dan proved to be an idiot

Spectra didn't believed in what he heard. Everyone too. They wanted to get a gun and shoot their ears.

"Dan! don't be an idiot! of course he is Spectra!"Marucho yelled

"Huh?"Dan said and looked closely at the screen. "I...knew that! I was just kidding!"

"Uhum..."

"Spectra! I want a rematch!" Dan said angry

"You sure like to lose! Ok, choose the place, hehe." He said laughing

"You'll pay for this!"

After that, Dan said a location and Spectra left. Then Mira and the girls began to talk about muscles and others left, not wanting to listen to that. So, they went to watch the fight.

Later, after Spectra won the fight again, everyone went home. Dan was angry because he lost again, so he challenged Spectra to many rematches, but he was too tired to any of them. He decided it was better to retreat for now, but he still wanted revenge and Mira back.

Later at night, Spectra was taking a bath while Mira was watching TV, waiting for her turn on the shower. She was happy to know that her friends were fine and how worried they were. She only thought on them. She looked at the bathroom door. She knew what was behind there. A naked Spectra(i hate writing things like that) taking a bath. She blushed when the image of Spectra crossed her mind. Minutes later, Spectra left the bathroom only with his towel. He came to Mira

"You can use the bathroom now Mira" Spectra said smiling while she looked away from the almost naked Spectra.

"Ok, but put some clothes on!"

"No ;)"He said smirking

"Idiot!"She said and got up from the sofa, to go to the bathroom. But she slipped on the carpet, and was about to fall on the floor, but Spectra's reflexes were enough to get her before she fell.

"You alright?"Spectra asked while helping her get up

"Yes thanks...huh?" Then, Mira felt a weird sensation on her waist. She looked at it and blushed in anger. Spectra's hand was on her breast! When Spectra felt the soft sensation on his hand and saw what he was holding, he blushed and got away quickly, as he saw a very angry Mira ready to punch him.

"Ahh! Sorry Mira it wasn't my intention! Spare me!"He said still blushing

Mira was about to kill him when she saw something very embarrasing. She got really shocked when she saw it. She stared at it like if it was paralyzing her. Spectra got confused and followed her stare. He blushed. His towel fell when he got her! He quickly put it back and rushed to his bedroom as Mira blushed more intensely. She went to the bathroom quickly trying to forget what happened a few seconds ago.

She took her bath, now more calm. She was thinking in forgiving Spectra. It wasn't his fault what happened. He just prevented her to get hurt. He got her breast, but he found himself in an even more embarrasing situation. It remembered her the times when she saw Keith naked by accident. He really got embarassed. She got out of the bath and headed to her bedroom. She put some clothes on and went to Spectra's room. She knocked this time. He opened the door, smiling to her.

"Come in " He said gently as she got in

"Look Spectra...I'm sorry for getting angry at you...Let's just forget what we saw and did ok? You must have got really embarrassed...Sorry"She said looking down

"...Thanks Mira! I'm not like the old times, who get embarrassed by small things, but I aprecciate you apologizing this time"He smiled and Mira got confused

"Huh? Old times? This time? What do you mean?"Mira asked

"Oh...shit..."Spectra said as he realized what he did

"You mean...we passed through this before...?"Mira said

"Sigh...Yes...Ok Mira. I think it's time to show you who I am..."Spectra said quietly

"Oh really? I'm excited!"Mira said happily

"You will be surprised..."

"Really? Does that mean I know you?"

"Yes you it goes..."He took out his mask

As the face of Keith appeared Mira gasped. Tears of joy began to form in her eyes and walk through her face. She immediately ran and hugged her brother, crying with happiness. He smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Keith! I can't believe it's you! Oh my god I'm so happy!"She said crying

"Hehe, it's nice to see you again, sis"Keith said hugging her

"Look at you! You've gotten so handsome, so strong!"

"Hehe, you've grown up sis. I'm really happy to see you as Keith this time."

"Oh Keith...I can't believe it was you all this time...You changed a lot! I even had a crush on y... I mean, I would never recognize you!"

"Thanks a lot!" He smiled, the his face saddened "Too bad... Somehow I managed to...like you..."He said quietly

"R-Really...?"She said embarrassed

"Yes...the time we spent together... I met another you. I really meant a lot to me..."He said smiling a little

"...Me too..."

"Huh?"

"Keith... You protected me, you are strong, handsome, gentle... You have everything that a girl wants in a guy...I also liked you..."She said blushing and he blushed too...

"I-I think I'll g-go sleep..."Mira said and tried to walk to her room, but she slipped on the carpet again, but Keith got her, this time without ''accidents''. While going up, Keith slipped as well and fell on his sister to the floor, mouth to mouth. It was the first kiss betwenn the two. They blushed as they kissed. They knew it was wrong but they couldn't stop. The kissed for long 3 minutes and stopped to get air. Mira quickly got up and rushed to her kissed her own brother in the mouth! She placed her hand in her mouth and blushed a little. She enjoyed the kiss.

She went to her bed and thought on that kiss until she fell asleep, having nice dreams with her brother once again.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

-TheGoku741 (Redfoot) =D


	6. Maybe the end

**Hello guys! Are you enjoying the story? please don't forget to review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any character in this story!

* * *

><p>Dan looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep at all. He lost to Spectra twice, and he couldn't get Mira back. The greatest brawler was now losing his title to his enemy. He felt weak, a loser. Drago also felt that. He was overwhelmed by the great Helios. How can a bakugan be so strong? Dan snarled. Mira was strange. Why didn't she say where she was? Why didn't she showed any time fear or longing?<p>

It was like if she wanted to stay with Spectra. When Dan thought that, he began thinking on Mira as a traitor. He was putting many efforts in rescuing her and she was happy with the enemy? No way he would accept that. He didn't want to think Mira would do that. He prefered to think that she had no way of escaping. Finally, he slept.

Meanwhile, a team searched for a certain person. An angry woman muttered something before punching a tree. Where was that traitor Spectra? No one knew. They didn't knew where to search, where he could be... It was like if he had completely desappeared. Somehow he was invisible for the world. That made Mylenna mas as hell. She wanted Spectra to suffer. He was going to pay for the humilliation. At least, that's what she wanted.

As the Vexos searched for him, Spectra was sleeping peacefully. For the first time, he showed his real identity to someone. And it was to his beloved sister Mira. He could remember, the day he left. When he infiltrated the Vexos to get information, he dreamed with his sister. On the dream, she said she hated him, and that she would never like him again because he joined the Vexos. Then Mira began running. In each second she got far and far away from Keith. He yelled her name, but she ignored him. She desappeared completely and Keith began crying.

Now, he finally met his sister again. Somehow he fell in love with her. Mira became a very beautiful girl and a very smart and courageous person. The way she smiles, the nice melodious voice...Everything on her was now something Keith, somehow, managed to love. He knew it was wrong to love your own sister in that way, but...she was perfect. The most perfect person Keith ever met. Too bad they were family.

Mira also fell in love for her brother. He did everything for her! He saved her, he cooked for her, he healed her wounds... He did many things for her that she don't know how to thank him. Also, Keith became a very adimirable person. He was intelligent, strong, agile, independent, a nice leader and gentle. Mira was treated like a queen. Her brother was very educated and gentle. An unexpected thing from an enemy and a person that has a giant ego of becoming more and more powerful. She knew she was wrong because loving your own brother is a lot strange.

But even so, they both lived togheter. and they loved each other.

**THE END**

** (IT ISN'T end of the story, but i have other stories to write so i must concentrate on them. besides, i need to get information about Keith and Mira so i can make it a better story. Don't worry, there will be more soon!**)


	7. Not the end!

**Why, hello there! It's not the end! YAY**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Mira! What are you doing? Put that down! Now!" Spectra yelled. Mira stared at him with vicious eyes<p>

"Put it down? HAH! It's time for you to die you idiot!"She yelled back

"Please! Noooooooooooo!" Spectra yelled but it was too late...

He could see Goku throwing the Genki-Dama directly at his Vegeta. He desperately pressed the O button to raise Vegeta's defense but... BOOM! Planet Earth was now exploding. He saw his life bar turn all red and then...

"K.O.!" The TV yelled

"Yaay! I won again!" Mira jumped in joy.

Spectra snarled "Dammit! I hate this DBZ game!" he frowned. It just wasn't fair. He paid 50 dollars for that PS2 game and she still easily defeated him in every match!

"You just say that because you lost! Hahaha I'm way better than you!"

"You just pick Goku and he's OP! (Over-powered)"

"I won't accept any excuses. You also played as Goku and you lost!"

"But-"

"Shhh. Noobs don't have the right to say anything!"

He snarled some more. She just laughed at his pissed off face. How could she beat him so easily?

"You hacker." He said

She stopped laughing at stared at him

"What did you say?"

"I said: Hacker!"He answered, grinning.

"Me? a Hacker? Don't be stupid! Just admit that you lost already!"

He couldn't accept it... His pride wouldn't allow him.

"I didn't lose. I just allowed you to win so you wouldn't cry. That's all."

She rolled her eyes

"I can beat you in everything! even in a real fight!"

He seemed interested

"Oh yeah?" He said serious

"Y-Yeah, of course!"

"Then come at me." He challenged

She grinned and rushed at him. She pretended to punch him, but she didn't. Instead, she waited for him to raise his guard and...

"Aha!"She exclamed as she succesfully grabbed both his hands. "What will you do now huh?!"She teased

"This. *BLEH*" He said and then he sticked his tongue out and gave her a giant lick in all her face. Disgusted, she let go of his hands.

"Ahhh you piig!" As she desperately tried to clean the saliva from her face, He proceeded to get her by her legs and throw her in the sofa. She got up angry.

She saw the determination in his eyes. She couldn't avoid this anymore. She had no choice. She began running in his direction and tried to punch him but... He teleported, avoiding the punch. She was confused that he disappeared and, seconds later, she felt someone behind her, but before she could turn around...

*Boing!*

"Ahhhh!"She screamed in surprise and pleasure, as she suddenly felt him behind her, fondling her breasts.

"Looking for me?" He grinned

"Onii...-chan... Please... stop this... ahhh!"She said as a warm sensation was suddenly developed in her

_"Damn it... this feels... so... good..." She thought, letting that sensation control her._

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to beat me?"He said sarcastically, as he continued to gently press her boobs.

"...Stop... Pervert...!"

He smirked. Then he finally let go of her. She was blushing, and she didn't want him to see her face, so she kept showing her back to him.

"You perv!" She yelled angrily

"Haha! Did you enjoy it?" He asked joking. She blushed more.

"Of course not you Hentai!"

"Yeah sure. Anyway, I won!"He said pridefully, not noticing the embarrasment of his little siter

"Yeah..." She said, still embarrassed.

He smiled happily, as he was able to defend his pride. He was actually glad he was so strong. He would be able to protect Mira. She was his treasure now. He would never let her cry or alone. He would always stay by her side, like her friends did. Her friends...

"Mira..."

"Hm?" She replied, not so embarrassed anymore

"Do you...ever feel like returning to your friends? I mean, it's been a while since you last saw them. Don't you miss them?"He aked

She had serious face. Of course she missed her friends. They helped her in many difficult times. And if it wasn't because of them, she would have never found her beloved brother back.

"Yes... yes, I miss them..."

He raised an eyebrown

"Want me to take you there?"

She had a surprised face now.

"Huh? You will take me there? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah of course. Why not?"

She rolled her eyes

"Well... Maybe because they see you as an enemy?"

"Who cares? I'll just take you there. I know you miss your gang."

She smiled. "Thank you..."

He grinned. She had a very cute smile. He knew he was sick for falling in love with his own sister but who cares? Love is love! And he loved his sister in many ways. Her personality, her smile, her eyes, her boobs, her butt... They were all perfect. He just couldn't let his sister get sad because of the ausence of her stupid friends.

"Let's go then" He said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some hours<strong> **later**_

"This is it?" He asked, looking at the building.

"Yes, that's it. Thanks you so much, onii-chan..."

"Yeah whatever. Just come home safe okay?"

She giggled and gently kissed his cheek. He blushed a little.

"Don't worry... I'll be back, I promise..."She said and entered the building

He smiled and teleported away.

_"I wonder if my friends are home..."_ Mira thought as she pushed the doorbell button.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Please tell me?<strong>


	8. Dirty thoughts

**Hey! I didn't know there were people who actually liked this story! I'll keep writing. I guess I'll add more than 25 chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: read previous chapters  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Mira disappeared. Dan and the others were kinda sad. They tried many ways to contact her but no one knew about Spectra's whereabouts. He was hard to locate.<p>

They wondered if she was all right. They even placed posters with her face around the city, but they still had no luck.

They just hoped one day she would appear home safe and sound, like if something never happened.

*Ding-Dong!*

"Dan, can you go see who's in the door?"Runo asked as she prepared some orange juice for her friends, who were eating lunch.

Dan stopped eating and relutantly got up, going to answer the door. He muttered something about Runo being stupid, or something. He reached the door and flung it open. He couldn't believe in his eyes.

"Hi Dan." Mira smiled. He was shocked. He didn't move for some moments then...

"MIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAA" He yelled happily, scaring her. The others stopped eating and went to see why Dan was yelling and they couldn't believe as well.

"Oh my god!"Runo exclaimed, as tears of joy began forming in her eyes.

"Mira's back!"Marucho said the obvious.

She was quickly enveloped in a friendly hug by everyone. She cried. She missed them so much. And now, all of a sudden, thanks to Spectra, she was back. After some time celebrating her return, they finally got tired.

The boys went to the practice, so they took their bakugan and went to battle each other. The girls sat on the living room and talked:

"So Mira" Runo began "Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh, I was hiding with Spectra in his... secret base"

"Oh, is that so...?"Julie said with a devious smirk

"W-what?"Mira asked confused

"So, did you two do something... interesting?" Runo followed up.

"Huh?! Of course not!" Mira said blushing

"Tell us!"

"There is nothing to tell you!"She blushed more. Runo and Julie stared at each other, exchanging smirks. Mira didn't like that.

Suddenly, Julie went behind Mira and fondled her breats in a friendly way, like every anime girl do.

"So, will you tell us now?"Julie asked as she pressed Mira's breasts more and more

"Ahhh, stop Spectra!"She said. All of a sudden, Julie stopped, and she sighed in relief. Until... she stopped to think about what she had just said. She slowly faces Runo and Julie who had surprised faces.

"Er...Um... I mean... Julie..."She said nervously

"Mira."Julie just said, still surprised

"Y-Yes?"

"Did Spectra actually pressed your breasts?"She asked

She blushed as she remebered the warm sensation of Spectra grabbing her breasts...

"W-well... Y-yes..."She whispered, embarrased

Runo and Julie said nothing for some moments. They had serious faces. Until...

"Reeeeally? You have to tell us EVERYTHING!"Runo said excited

"Yeah! How far did you two go?"Julie asked curious

Mira noticed there was no avoiding this, so she confessed

"I... Saw him... naked..."

Runo and Julie couldn't hide their faces of surprise and excitement. Mira knew she was going to be interrogated, but she HAD to tell that to someone!

"Oh. My. God!"Runo said

"TELL US!"Julie demanded, more curious than ever. Friendly fellow, isn't she?

Mira told them the incident with his towel, and they blushed as they thought on him naked.

"I can't believe you saw that hunk naked!"Julie said, a little jealous.

Mira laughed. She didn't think Julie would be so perverted. Runo chuckled as well.

"Tell me... is IT... um... "Julie said blushing

"What?"Runo asked

"Is his... er..."

"His what?"Mira asked, confused

"Well.. his... weapon."Julie said, blushing

Mira and Runo blushed as well. They finally understood what she meant

"O-oh, that... W-what about it...?"She said nervous

"Is it... b-big?"Julie finally said.

Mira had trouble to answer that. Would they think she was perverted if she confirmed it?

"Um..."

"Was it?"Runo asked, curious as well

"W-well... It was... HUGE..."

"...I have to see it..."Julie whispered to herself

Some minutes later, Dan and the others came to the living room, sweating from their training. They got confused as they saw the three girls on the floor, blushing.

"Girls, did something happen?"Shun asked, confused and worried at the same time

The girls snapped out of their dirty thoughts.

"H-Huh? Not at all!"They said in unison, nervously and forcing a smile

"What were you doing on the ground?"Ace questioned.

"Yeah, what were you talking about?"Dan asked, curious.

Just by remembering their talk, they blushed more...

"NOTHING!"They said and ran away, leaving the boys confused as ever.

_**Hours later...**_

"Bye guys!"Mira said, waving at them

"Where are you going Mira? You just came back!"Ace said, angry

"I'll meet someone..."She winked at Julie and Runo, who smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow!"

Before anyone could say something, she ran out of the building, heading for where Spectra was waiting for her...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for small chapter. Please review!<strong>


End file.
